Kimiko
by The Bloodiest Rose
Summary: [AU.ChaseXKimiko] She is the one who lingers in his mind all day and night, the only woman whom he cannot associate with. The woman which will cause both of them trouble if they ever fell in love. But Chase Young will stop at nothing to make that geisha his, the highest ranking geisha in Yoshiwara called Kimiko.
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko

_Kimiko._

Kee-Mee-Ko.

It is a name that his tongue curls to many times, the name that is like a nagging thought that lingers in the abyss of his mind. A name, or a bunch of alphabets strung together that described a woman, which he obsessed over. He will not admit that his admiration or infatuation for Kimiko was deemed as creepy or weird by others. How could you merely accuse someone as 'a man with a mental condition' just because he sat at the teahouse facing the okiya which she resided in, from dawn to dusk?

But enough about him and more about that peculiar _geisha_ and her soft, plump and pinkish lips that was always stained with a red smear. And her intricate designed kimono which she sported today, a dark shade of lavender with spirals of sakura strewn across it. Those lips that he often gazed at from his position in the teahouse as she walked around Yoshiwara with her apprentice as she gracefully greeted her patrons and introduced them to the little _maiko. _

Oh how he wanted to graze his lips against hers. No matter how much he wished to buy her time and company, it was against his family rules and his status as a daimyo to ever communicate with a geisha; especially a geisha with such a high standing in the industry.

He himself finds it wrong to associate with that Kimiko, not because of her occupation, but the age difference that they shared. Though the gap was only 5 years apart, he couldn't but be stunned whenever he remembered that he was head over heels in love with a girl five years his junior. Yet, he highly doubted that society would mind the age gap. Truthfully, age gaps in the Yoshiwara district didn't matter, a 60-year-old man could seek solace with a 24-year-old geisha so long as he paid a price. A hefty price.

He was awoken from his reverie when Kimiko raised her head from that ninety-degree bow and her eyes slowly trailed to the teahouse he was in.

Before her gaze landed right into the irises of Chase Young.

And something in him clicked right then, that he would do anything in his power to make her, his.

_geisha-female entertainers during the edo period._

_Yoshiwara- the pleasure district during the edo period._

_Maiko- a geisha-to-be _

_Daimyo- Territorial lord _

_Okiya- a place where a geisha resides_

_**chapters will be short, but fairly quick. all are un-betaed. **_


	2. Chapter 2

But that moment only lasted for a few pathetic seconds as Kimiko breaks the gaze and focuses her attention on the young maiko. Chase strained his ears to hear her voice instructing the apprentice on how to properly greet patrons. That soft, delicate voice that sounded like chimes that tinkled when the breeze came along. That voice which he first heard a year ago, when he brushed paths with the alluring geisha.

It was on his 24th birthday that a bunch of his friends and him decided to visit Yoshiwara for a special celebration. His friends had intended to find a good courtesan for him to play around with, but Chase held his ground, morals and ideals still firmly in place in his sober brain that night. After finding out that their initial plan was unsuccessful, his visibly disappointed friends hatched another plan. A plan which involved heading to a famed teahouse where geisha entertained their patrons. They were planning to find one or a few to entertain all of them.

Because of Chase's ties with the lady in charge of the teahouse, they were immediately granted access inside the teahouse; waltzing past hopeful commoners or foreigners trying their luck to enter the exclusive teahouse. It wasn't famous for nothing, high end geisha and their maiko were often spotted roaming around in the teahouse, flitting through various rooms for a maximum of an hour or so; entertaining wealthy guests with their shamisen playing and dances.

The lady had offered a list of geisha that were present in her teahouse, his friends had shoved him to one side, telling him that their entertainer should be a surprise for him. Though Chase was pretty ticked off, he couldn't help but feel excited as well.

They were then ushered into a medium sized room, with a strong smell of peach and pinewood lingering in the air and an elaborately drawn sakura tree that stretched from one corner of the room to the other. Chase remembered sliding the paper wood door shut and settling down on the mat in a lotus position; directly opposite the geisha and her maiko that were to be their entertainers for that night.

The geisha that his friends had hired was pretty well known in Yoshiwara, probably second in the entire geisha population in popularity. Her name was Yuzuko, a fairly beautiful geisha with sharp defined cheekbones with a v-shaped chin, wide doe like eyes that flutter slightly every few minutes and a small coy like smile which she gave whenever she teased or flirted with Chase and his friends. But as his friends played and watched Yuzuko play with her shamisen, Chase was more entranced by the maiko that sat neatly in her place, her hands folded and tucked on her lap as she stared at her onee-san intently.

She almost had the same features as Yuzuko, her facial shape was defined and her jaw was sleek, making her chin appear to have an obvious v-shape. Though her eyes were not as wide and huge as Yuzuko's they were bright and attentive as well. Not only that, but her eyes had a certain specialty to it, they weren't the dark orbs that many people had. But they were a shade of sapphire blue, the shade of blue that almost illuminated the already brightly lit room with its vibrancy and youth. Her lips were plump and full and they were smeared with red lipstick which Chase thought looked strange on her. She didn't suit the red lipstick at all, and he had imagined her for a brief moment with pinkish ones instead.

He remembers leaning across the table and asking her quietly what her name was, how startled she looked when she realized that someone was acknowledging her presence. He chuckled inwardly at her shy exterior as she fumbled for words, before she broke out into a warm smile which made his heart flutter and melt and a voice which he could listen to again and again. It was a voice which he felt that could comfort him in the darkest of nights and turbulent days. A voice filled with childish innocence yet wisdom at the same time.

"My name is Kimiko, Chase-sama,"

And Chase blinks away this memory away and focuses on Kimiko and her apprentice walking away from him and into a teahouse. He finds himself standing up from his seat and follows them just a few minutes later.

He takes a deep breath and a gulp before he enters the same teahouse they were currently in.


End file.
